video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
An Evening with Placido
|re-release date = |running time = 52 minutes |catalogue number = VC4034 |rating = |image1 = }}An Evening with Placido is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th October 1987, and then It got re-released by The Video Collection and Music Club on 4th September 1989. Description Recorded Live at Wembley Arena London on 21st June 1987 A concert in aid of Save The Children (UK & Mexico) Placido Domingo is a arguably the World's greatest tenor who holds a key role in rejuvenating the world of Opera and in bringing this previously esoteric artform to the general public. On June 21st 1987, Placido Domingo delighted thousands of people at Wembley arena, in a memorable gala charity performance in aid of the 'Save The Children Fund'. Now is your chance to recapture this magical live performance in the pleasure of your own home, as Placido performs his most popular and favourite Arias and Operettas, including works from Puccini and Verdi. Songs # Amor Ti Vieta: Fedora (Giordano) # Ch'ella Mi Creda: La Fanciulla del West (Puccini) # Sole or Siam: Il Trovatore (Verdi) # Il Piu Non Tomi: La Boheme Act IV (Puccini) # A Gehich Zu, Maxim: Die Lustige Witive (Lehar) # Bella Enamorada (Soutullo Y Vert) # El Gato Montes From a Spanish Opera # La Boda de Luis Alonso (Gimenez) # Non Puede Ser (Sozobal) # Cardillo/Core' Ngrato: Neapolitan Folk Song Credits © 1987 Span Pictures Ltd. Copyright Packaging Design © 1987. Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * A Palan Entertainment Presentation logo * Start of An Evening with Plácido (1987) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of An Evening with Plácido (1987) * Closing Credits * Span Pictures logo Opening (1989 Re-release, Music Club) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * A Palan Entertainment Presentation logo * Start of An Evening with Plácido (1987) Closing (1989 Re-release, Music Club) (with no trailer) * End of An Evening with Plácido (1987) * Closing Credits * Span Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery An Evening with Placido (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.jpg|Back cover An Evening with Placido (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette An Evening with Placido (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 An Evening with Placido (UK VHS 1989).png An Evening with Placido (UK VHS 1989) Back cover and spine.png Category:Span Pictures Category:An Evening with Placido Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC E Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Music Club Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers